


Karlnaptity Oneshots

by UnadulteratedBlackCoffee



Series: Dsmp Related things I may decide to write [1]
Category: DreamSMP, karlnaptiy - Fandom
Genre: ADHD, Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Burnt out, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more as I go, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Other, Overworked, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quackity Has ADHD, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Anxiety, Socially awkward, Time Travel, Winged Alexis | Quackity, karlnaptiy - Freeform, low social battery, not understanding social ques, stims NON SEXUAL, they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedBlackCoffee/pseuds/UnadulteratedBlackCoffee
Summary: Just Karlnapity things that I found no body really writes about so I willI'm bad at descriptions, please spare mealso this is my first work on this platform, again please spare meI'll probably change this later ngl
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karlnapity - Relationship
Series: Dsmp Related things I may decide to write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214570
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Hello (Not a chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> karlnapity oneshots

Hello! This is my first time using this platform so please forgive me 

Uh yeah this is just going to be a thing of karlnapity oneshots with plots I find are rare or that I just think should be written about. Some aren't that rare but hey, its still another story am i right? 

I already have some ideas but if you want to enter requests that's cool too :) I'm not a good writer but I try and yeah 

I WILL NOT write smut. no. 

I won't write everything either, I'll write what I feel comfortable with bc yeah, its a normal thing people do

I mainly do hurt/comfort, but I can attempt pure angst or pure fluff as well

ANYWAYS yeah! My updating won't be consistent but I'll post when I can :)


	2. Sometimes you upset people, and that's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity had difficulty grasping social ques at times and it makes him frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW? 
> 
> -crying  
> -borderline anxiety attack (not descriptive)  
> -spiraling train of though and repeating words
> 
> I think that's it but if not lmk!
> 
> Also I would like to say that this is based off of their personas and the way people are portrayed may not be how the person actually is, some of this is just based off of observations and an idea  
> I don't mean to offend or hurt anybody with these stories

He didn't mean to make Bad genuinely upset, he really didn't. He thought it was all in good fun, he thought they were having a good time playing GTA. Quackity had made it his mission to make Bad swear. It was a normal thing he would usually do and Bad didn't seem to be upset with it afterwards, so he didn't see it as much of an issue.

But that was before this stream. 

Quackity was being his normal self, or at least his on camera self. Loud, daring, and over all, silly and fun. He kept trying to get the older man to curse, he thought it to be all good fun, really he did. What he didn't pick up on was the sad sighs the other was giving or the annoyed huffs from the call when Quackity was accusing Bad of cursing and doing illegal things when it was an obvious lie or he didn't mean to. 

To be fair to quackity, it wasn't entirely his fault. Bad had been in a particularly bad mood, his patience was running thin for the teen. He was trying his best, but Quackity didn't seem to pick up on his frustrated groans or his moppy sighs whenever he was getting blamed for doing something once again. 

When Quackity had ended his stream and jumped back into the call with Bad, adrenaline slowly dripping off now that he had finished. He closed out of stream labs on his computer, deciding to pull up his editing software and start working on one of his other videos for his YouTube channel. The call had been silent so far, not much to talk about between the two, that was until he ran into a bit in his video he didn't know if he wanted to keep in due to a joke in it. He bit his lip.

"Hey ba-"

"No Alex." 

Startled by the use of his name, he quieted. He was confused. Why did Bad just use his name instead of Quackity. He decided to shrug it off.

"I need your opinion on something. It's for a video."

"I already said no. What about that do you not understand?" 

Quackity shuffled his feet around on the floor, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Why won't you help me? It will literally be so quick I promise, I promise you it won't take that-"

"I SAID NO QUACKTIY" Bad huffed, the final string being snapped. Quackity stared at the call. 

"why not?" The younger asked. He didn't see anything wrong with it. 

The other line was silent for a bit. "You always do this. You'll go on and on about things, about, jokes, that a person doesn't like, and you won't even notice!" It was silent again. 

"I'm very upset right now Quackity, I didn't like the jokes being made today." 

After a few more minutes of a quiet call, Bad spoke again. "I'm sorry. Goodnight Quackity." And with that, Bad left the call.

Quackity sat there for a few more seconds before leaving the call himself and exiting discord. He had done it again, why does he always do this? Sometimes after streams, people would comment on how uneasy his jokes made him or how he was too hyper and didn't let other people speak. Others say he goes too far with bits, making the person genuinely feel bad about themselves during the stream. And he really didn't mean to do it! Honestly!

For some reason his brain sometimes just wouldn't process other peoples tone of voice, their posture, or their cues, their cues, their cues, their cues, their cues...

Quackity stood, pulling his beanie further onto his forehead, the small action making him feel more hidden, less noticeable, ~~less bothersome.~~

He pulled a grey hoodie over his frame before walking out of his streaming room, heading towards the living area. From the hall he could hear Moana being played from the TV as two other people laughed and talked together. They were so normal, so good at, well, other people. 

He briefly pondered how they put up with him. 

They knew when each other were sad, when something was wrong or bothering them, they knew when the other was in an especially happy mood or when they were very frustrated. 

Why couldn't he do that? Why did they make it seem so easy, like it was just common knowledge that was built into them at birth. 

And it wasn't like he didn't know what were good moments and what were bad moments, but it was like it had to be spelled out for him. He couldn't just look at a person and decide if they needed comfort or not. He got a general idea, but it took a minute of evaluation and decision making, especially when on stream. But on stream he didn't have the time to take those moments to decide if the person was sad or if what he was going on about was too brash. 

When he tried to google it before, it just gave him help hotlines or "reasons you might be depressed and numb". Which he wasn't, he wasn't!

He gripped his head in frustration, back pushing against the walls of the narrowish hallway. Why couldn't he just be normal. He wanted to be able to just look at a person and help them. He doesn't want to stand awkwardly as he attempts to help one of his stressed out boyfriends. He wants to know when to stop a joke, when to start and stop talking. When was a good time to add his input, and when was a good time to speak up instead of being strangely quiet? He didn't understand. He didn't understand and that was the problem.

He hadn't noticed that he had started crying. Blinking, he wiped his eyes, focusing on the sound of the TV, one of the songs from the movie being played.

He shuddered at the thought of going to the two. How someone, two people at that, could love something so. inhuman, was baffling to him. It made him sick. He shook it off and creeped into the shared bedroom. 

He pulled off the clothes he was wearing, settling into his pajamas that just consisted of a pair of sweats and a plain dark blue shirt. He pulled his beanie off of his head, setting it on the top of his dresser, before using the restroom and crawling in bed. 

======

It had been a while. The clock below the TV illuminated a green 12:32am. Sapnap and Karl had just finished their last movie they had planned, but they had thought Quackity would've come and joined them by now. Curiously, Sapnap went to twitch on his phone, a bit surprised when they saw Quackity had finished streaming two hours ago now.  
Sap showed this to Karl who now too held a curious expression. Together the two went to Quackity's streaming room, half expecting a working and tired Quackity, but when they opened the door, they didn't find him.

That was weird. 

After a moment of the two just sitting in their partner's streaming room, they headed back upstairs and into the hall. 

"Maybe he was just extra tired and headed to bed early." Sapnap suggested but Karl hesitated. 

"Usually he lets us know before hand when he does. And even then he usually hugs us or something" The older pointed out, now biting his nails out of anxiety. 

"Well lets just check the bedroom then, he might've just burnt out from drinking too many energy drinks" Sapnap intertwined his fingers with the other, gently leading the two down the hall and into the bedroom. Both sighed in relief when they saw what seemed to be a sleeping Quackity laying in the middle of the bed. Sapnap slid into one side of the bed, cradling the man while Karl did the same on the other side, pulling the blanket onto all three of them. 

It had been fine at first, until little sniffles could be heard coming from the smallest of the three. The two on the outside looked down to see a tear stain Quackity. His eyes puffed up and red from crying as well as shaking hands. Sapnap pulled the man closer to him, sitting up in the process. Karl reached over to the side table and turned the lamp on, a soft yellow light illuminating the room, making each other more seeable. He reached over and caressed the crying's cheek, slightly pulling him out of the nook of Sapnap's neck, making him look at his partner. 

"Quackity...?" Karl asked hesitantly, face etched in worry. The person in question ducked his head once again, seemingly struggling with himself and eye contact. Sapnap ran his hands through the black hair of the upset, hoping to sooth him as much as he could. Karl scooted himself closer, now holding Quackity's face with both of his hands. 

"Hey hon, what's the matter?" Quackity just shook his head, clawing at the sleeves of his shirt, trying to pull them in like a jacket. Sapnap bit his lip, tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

"Sweetheart it's okay...you don't have to tell us if you don't want to but we would like to know why you're crying so we can help" Sapnap tried, only to be met with silence and occasional hics and sniffs from the person in his lap. 

After a few minutes had passed, Quackity had uncurled himself, now softly resting his head on Karl's shoulder while the rest of his body had snuggled into Sapnap. His tears had dried for the most part, only a few stray ones falling down every so often. He felt like dosing off, but he was so awake at the same time. He let himself breathe for another minute or two, allowing the feel of warmth from his partners to comfort him and wrap him in a little cocoon of shelter and trust. Trust. He trusts these two, they would never hurt him, they were always so patient, as if they understood how his brain worked.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered, voice raspy and cracking a bit from crying. Sapnap shifted his hold on Quackity to get a better view of the man. 

"It's okay Quackster, we don't blame you for anything, you're alright." Karl spoke, his soft tone almost making Quackity spiral into tears once again. 

"You're allowed to cry hun, it's normal." Sapnap reassured him, hands going back to running themselves through Quackity's hair, making him hum.  
It was another few minutes that had passed in silence, Quackity slowly gaining back his voice and composure. The two sat with him, not willing to move unless the person in the middle wanted them to. They held him, every so often locking eyes with each other and giving worried or contemplative looks.

"Do you guys think I'm...stupid?" Quackity questioned and Sapnap chuckled lightly. 

"Depends on the context you're asking from Q. If you're talking about your silly bits or dumb mistakes while in the kitchen, then in a light hearted way, yes." He paused, watching for a reaction from the other. "However if you mean smart wise, absolutely not. Sure you have your moments but so does everyone. You're in law school Quackmister, you're not stupid." 

Quackity hummed, noticing how a smaller hand had made its way towards his hair as well. "Why do you ask?"  
Quackity bit his lip, debating to tell them the reasoning. They wouldn't judge him, right? They love him. He took in a shaky breath. 

"I just..." He adjusted himself so he was sitting up more, staring down at the white, grey, and navy blue comforter on top of him. "I just feel like sometimes I don't get. People." He tried explaining. The other two sat patiently, waiting for him to continue. "Like...I'll talk over people accidentally or I'll hurt someone by taking the bit too far when I don't realize I do. It's like I don't know when to start and stop, like I don't automatically get when a person is sad just by the way they say something or when they give off signals that their annoyed."

His hands shook a bit, gripping onto the sheets tightly. "I don't get it and I'm...I'm frustrated. I don't get how you guys do it. People's emotions or even just their tone or conversations have to be written out for me and it makes me feel..." Quackity paused, trying to form the right words for it. "It makes me feel dumb? Inhuman? Like, like, like I don't understand how to interact with people sometimes. And I know I've done it with you guys before too, I don't realize I do but I do it! It just makes me feel really bad" He felt a hand latch onto one of his. "And other times jokes fly over my head or I don't get the tone of voice people are trying to portray. Like, someone could be telling a joke and I'd think they're being completely serious sometimes. I'm usually better at deciphering that but it really gets me at times." A couple tears trailed down his cheeks once again. 

"I just want to be normal..." Quackity whispered, burring his head in his knees. A hand lifted his head gently, making him look at them.

"Q you are normal. You're not inhuman, you're not messed up, you're not dumb." Karl paused, making sure Quackity saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Nothing is wrong with you. I promise. So what you have a bit of trouble deciphering people's social ques? You're still fun to be around and hang out with, you care for others, you don't mean to hurt them." 

Sapnap leaned into Quackity. "You're not broken hun, you just take a little more time than others, and that's okay. You could take all the time in the world and we will still be just as patient with you." The man followed Karl's statement. "And if it really bothers you this much, we can work on it. A little at a time, okay?" Sapnap grabbed Quackity's other hand. 

"We love you and a little misunderstanding or a fast paced brain isn't going to change that, I promise you." 

"I love you guys too" Quackity's lips perked up into a tiny smile, allowing himself to sink into Sapnap once again while Karl runs his hand through his hair. Maybe he couldn't pick up on things as easily as other people, and yeah, maybe it still bothered him, but being shown that it was okay to make mistakes and take his time, is what he needed. 

The three feel into a much more comfortable silence, their breathing comforting one another as they grew into a sleepy daze. Sapnap chuckled, indicating a new tone, a lighthearted and joking one. "Although, we may have to talk about your messes in the kitchen." 

Quackity grew offended. "Excuse me?! I can cook better than both of you! I'm just a little more messy than the average person" He laughed, enjoying the moment he was in. 

Maybe looking into people would take time for him to grasp, but the people who understood him, the people he could understand, made it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I try to make these long, but most times they fall shorter than I would've liked, sorry for that
> 
> Most of this chapter was from an older draft that I had written while in class and I decided to continue it because I liked the concept.

**Author's Note:**

> The updates won't be consistent, I write when I'm not tired or im procrastinating on school work


End file.
